


Feist

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of plot, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, alternative universe no magic, asshole!gellert, face fucking, hurt!credence, non con, undercover!graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Undercover cop Graves is working to bring down crime boss Grindelwald. Things become complicated when Graves falls for Grindelwald's young 'companion' Credence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have too many unfinished fics but oh well, I'll add another one
> 
>  
> 
> trying to up my smut game let me know what you think

With blood pounding in his ears, he only vaguely hears the police sirens that are right behind him. He takes a sharp corner, two wheels lifting off the ground, almost tipping the top-heavy truck over. He needs to ditch the truck its way too recognizable, but he has to keep the cops distracted for a while longer. Graves curses as he side swipes a people carrier. The cops chasing him don't know he's undercover, if he's caught its jail time. If he blows his cover to avoid jail, then its witness protection. He needs to avoid both those outcomes. He has been working this case for too long to blow it because he got caught by a couple of rookies who think they're Steve McQueen in Bullet. 

Graves keeps checking his watch, Grindelwald had ordered him to divert the cops from the docks for as long as possible, it has been 40 minutes, the deal should definitely be done by now and he can't keep this chase up much longer. He manages to lose his tail thanks to the combination of hapless drives and incompetent police. Graves ditches the truck in an abandoned warehouse in an industrial estate at the edge of town and torches it. Taking out his phone he shoots a text to Grindelwald, letting the boss know he's done his job.

Walking out of the deserted industrial estate it begins to rain, a fine sheet, almost a mist. Pulling out a cigarette Graves makes his way to an intersection and waits to be picked up by a foot soldier. The fine rain is deceiving and he is soaked in minutes, his cigarette turning soggy and limp. Since starting undercover his old habit has come back ten-fold, he's up to a pack a day again. It’s the only outward indication that the stress is getting to him. He has been undercover for 6 months now, working his way into Grindelwald's inner circle. 

Graves had been the perfect choice for the job, no family ties that could be exploited, not many friends outside of work. Picquery knew when she picked him that he would do what was necessary to make this a successful operation, that Graves wouldn't buckle under the pressure. God, it was hard not to hate her sometimes. Sure, he respected his boss, but Seraphina got to sit in her office, removed from the realities of the case. It was Graves who had to execute a small-time drug dealer to prove his loyalty to Grindelwald and his gang, but Graves was willing to look at the bigger picture. Sure, he could get his hands dirty if it meant putting Grindelwald away and slowing the flow of drugs into the city. Not many people are suited for this kind of work. As Grave waits in the rain for his lift he ponders why he is so good at this kind of work. Does it make him a bad person? That he is willing to sacrifice some less-wholesome people for the greater good? It’s hard to know anymore, but he'll keep going till he drops. What other options does he have? Sit at a desk like Picquery and order cops, fresh out of the academy, out onto the streets, into firefights. No, he couldn't do that. He belongs in the thick of it, he's a fighter.

The drive to his apartment is quiet and a little tense. The deal had gone down successfully. 500 pounds of cocaine was now making its way to distribution centers all across the city. He doesn't know his driver, some low-ranking member, but he had given Graves the signal so he hopped in the car when it pulled up. Despite the night's success a meeting had been called, it has everyone on edge. Grindelwald is unpredictable at the best of times. He's a genius but highly unstable. The meeting is at Grindelwald's club, the inner circle, plus Graves, has been summoned and everyone is to be there at 1 am. Graves, while happy to be invited to the meeting, is wondering what it could possibly be about. 

In his apartment, he has a shower and gets ready. The place is pretty empty, just the bare necessities. He had to add a few pieces to make so it wasn't obviously an undercover apartment, just in case any of his new associates decides to drop by. He ate a quick dinner, last night's take out, and decided to check in with the team before heading out. Putting the hidden sim into his burner phone. It only rings once before its picked up,

"Picquery".

"It’s Graves. The delivery was successful. 500 pounds of coke is now spread out across the city. It was an import from a Mexican cartel, standard freighter, they paid off the guards at the docks."

"Were you there when it went down? Any new faces?"

"No I had to run interference, those new cops in the department really need driving lessons."

"Grindelwald still doesn't trust you fully yet, sending you off whenever a deal is being made. We have to consider stepping back, if he suspects anything-"

"He doesn't. And I'm not throwing away six months of work just because I had to run distraction this time. I'm close. I know I am. I'm heading to the club now, there's a meeting of the tops guys."

"Ok. Check in if when there are any new developments."

Hanging up he takes the sim out of the burner phone and tapes it back on the underside of the cistern. Looking in the bathroom mirror he slicks back his hair, he's going in a simple white wife beater with a dark blue shirt over it, jeans and a pair of black boots. Not his preferred style but he has to blend in. He gives himself another once over before grabbing his phone and keys and heading to the club. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Graves makes it to the club on time. He has been to Hallows enough that he can walk right up to the doors, skipping the queue, and the bouncers wave him on in. The club is infamous in every circle. Anybody looking to score knows they can get anything they want there, drugs, women, weapons. And cops know that it’s impossible to catch anything illegal going on. The place has been raided twice in the past three years and the most they came away with were a few blunts and tabs of ecstasy from patrons. Grindelwald knows how to keep his nose clean. The club itself is a legitimate business and brings in a hefty revenue in addition to all his side businesses. Graves walks through the main club to the back where the VIP area is. A cordoned off seating area with its own bar and entertainment but with an open view to the rest of the club. Graves is one of the last to arrive. Grindelwald is sitting on an ornate wing back chair while everyone else is squished on couches facing the boss. Graves elects to lean on the railings at the edge of the VIP area, directly opposite Grindelwald. It’s a bold move, could be taken as defiant but Graves knows Grindelwald likes him and is amused by his irreverence. Graves is also acutely aware that he must not push it because if Grindelwald's ego is damaged in the slightest its game over. Graves has played his part well though and the blonde man simply smirks at him as he crosses his arms and leans against the railing. 

Still leering at Graves the blonde raises his tumbler "Here's to a successful night."

Everybody choruses "Cheers."

"And thanks to Percy here for giving us enough time to make it happen. His driving puts many of my dedicated getaway drivers to shame." Graves smiles blandly taking it as a compliment. Grindelwald just painted a target on his back, having praised Graves while simultaneously insulting several men present. Grindelwald loves pitting his people against one another, survival of the fittest, dog-eat-dog and all that.

"Tonight is a celebration. Because soon we will have to get back to work. There is an exciting prospect on the horizon that could prove very lucrative, so drink up my boys, and enjoy my hospitality tonight." Grindelwald rises indicating for Graves to follow him over to the bar. Several of the men seated throw him dirty looks as he has been singled out for praise. "You have proven yourself indispensable these past few months." Graves just nods wanting to see where Grindelwald is going with this. "And I hope you will be just as useful with this upcoming project." He holds his tumbler close to his mouth, assessing Graves, measuring his reaction. Graves holds his tongue. "I am very generous to my friends Percy" he says magnanimously. He summons someone from the crowd in the main club. That predatory smile is back "I want to show my appreciation for your hard work" a hand is on Graves' shoulder, he looks back. A tall, bleach-blonde woman in a tight satin dress gives him what she probably thinks is a dazzling smile. Her vacant look indicated someone high as a kite. Her prematurely aged face and yellowing teeth also indicate heavy and frequent drug use. Graves doesn't know what to make of Grindelwald’s offer. "While I appreciate the offer sir I must decline." Very quickly, a flash of wounded pride crosses the older man's face, but just as quickly it is gone. He dismisses the wretched woman with a wave of his hand. "Don't like my gift?" he queries, a dangerous glint in his mismatched eyes. Thankfully Graves has an easy out. "Unfortunately, my predilection leans towards the masculine." He smiles wryly. This seems to genuinely take Grindelwald by surprise. "Well in that case you are truly lucky" Graves has a sinking feeling. "Wait in room 303 and I will send you up someone truly delightful." Graves knows he can't refuse so he merely gives his thanks and departs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Entering the room his apprehension builds, a dimly lit room with deep coloured walls and dark, mahogany wood, a four-poster bed with satin sheets, and an en suite. He really has no desire to fuck a coked out twink on Grindelwald's orders. Hopefully he can convince whoever the guy is to just hang out or pass out for an hour or two and then go back downstairs. A small voice in his head though is begging for release. Since being undercover there hasn't been much time for hook-ups and he doesn't want to potentially endanger any potential partners, so it’s just been him and his hand for a long time. 

He is roused from his thoughts when the door opens and a figure slips in. Graves' mouth goes dry, his heart is pounding and his fingers start to tingle. Standing before him is possibly the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. He's tall, maybe taller than Graves, with an artfully messy mop of dark hair. Strands of it fall over dark, expressive eyes. Thankfully those eyes are clear, no indication of intoxication. Graves' gaze travels down to the lean, apparently hairless torso. And my god the outfit. A crisp, oversized white shirt, left open revealing a lithe narrow chest. The skin is so pale, almost translucent making the concave stomach seem even more delicate. Sharp hip bones jut out above a pair of skimpy, silky red women's underwear, with a matching red garter belt. The black stockings the boy wears are held up by suspenders and to top it all off a pair of killer red heels (He might not be taller than Graves once he takes those off!). Graves can only stare at the sight before him. He is a practical, steady man, he has never before been rendered speechless. Still sitting on the bed he can feel himself begin to grow hard, he hasn't even touched the boy yet! "And you are?" he manages to sound steady and in control.

"Credence" the boys says shyly, speaking so softly Graves has to strain to hear him.

"You work for Gridelwald?"

"Not exactly" Credence looks up and smirks, god it does things to Graves! "I have been with Gellert for a year now. I keep him company." Credence says coyly. Graves raises an eyebrow at that.

"Huh, is that so? Didn't think he was the sharing type."

"He knows the best way to inspire loyalty." Credence purrs as he slowly makes his way further into the room. He continues "and he has been so busy these past few weeks. I'm feeling quite neglected, maybe he thought you could help?" the boy looks adorable pouting. Graves' brain stops working for a moment. He knows logically this is probably some kind of test. Grindelwald offering his favourite to Graves. But he is not strong enough to resist this temptation. He beckons Credence over to where he still sits on the bed. When the boy gets closer Graves sobers up some, he looks young, very young. "How old are you?"

Credence smiles blandly "Old enough." Graves stares back unamused.

Rolling his eyes, he replies "I turned 17 in April. You're not doing anything illegal...well anything more illegal" he amends cheekily. "Gellert wouldn't be caught dead with me if I was underage, he isn't that sloppy." Graves agrees with that reasoning and really, he needed very little reassurance before reaching out and grabbing the boy by his slim hips. Graves roughly drags him over, running his hands along the smooth milky white thighs, trailing sloppy kisses along his taut stomach, and biting the soft flesh at his waist. Credence gasps and thrusts his hips at the sensation. Graves pulls him down, still sitting at the edge of the bed, the boy sits in Graves' lap, straddling his thighs. Credence grinds down on Graves' denim clad crotch, moaning filthily at the rough friction. Graves spanks him none to gently and he yelps. Credence shifts his weight so he straddling only one thigh. He drags his crotch back and forth, slowly, riding Graves' like a desperate, horny slut. God, Graves can't remember the last time he was this turned on. He has to concentrate on not blowing his load there and then. Credence picks up his pace, shamelessly humping Graves' leg. Graves just grabs the boy’s ass in both hands and encourages him. Looking down he sees Credence's panties are straining against his hard cock. With the boy on top of him Graves latches onto a pink nipple, sucking hard and scraping his teeth over it, before pressing his tongue flat against the nub. He runs his thumb over the other nipple, scraping it slightly with his nail. Credence lets out a sob at the touch, his hips stuttering and lose rhythm for a moment. Graves release the abused nipple from his mouth and gently blows cold air on it. He simultaneously slips his hand down the back of those red panties and presses a finger against the puckered flesh. Credence cuts off a strangled scream as he cums hard. His body stretches out taut for a moment before sagging and going limp. Graves looks at the mess Credence has made in his panties. It’s a beautiful sight. A large wet patch forming in the front and drops of cum oozing out the side. Credence's eyes are closed in bliss and Graves grabs him by the back of the neck and drags the boy down for a searing, possessive kiss. He grabs the dazed boy by his biceps and flings him onto the bed. Spread out on the satin sheets looking totally debauched Graves' crawls up the pliant body. There is no need to rush, he had the whole night with Credence, he wants to see how impressive the teenagers refractory period is.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Graves positions himself above the lovely Credence, resting his weight on his hands either side of Credence's head. He just looks at this magnificent boy, dark eyes glazed over, pouty, soft lips, slightly parted and panting, the flush across high cheek-bones, he is truly stunning. Graves leans down and presses a kiss to those sinful lips. Taking the boys lower lip and tugging none to gently, he is rewarded with a soft groan. He worries the flesh with his teeth, keeping his eyes fixed on that face. Seeing the pleasure there makes Graves' cock twitch. He wants nothing more than to ravish this boy, bring him to the height of ecstasy. Grave's is already addicted to giving him pleasure and all they've done is make-out like a couple of horny teenagers, well for Credence that's fine he is a horny teenager but Graves should have more control, but there is something about this boy, he is rapidly coming undone. He's lost some of his focus but is brought right back into the moment when Credence gasps "Please Daddy!" he's breathless, not even aware what he's saying but demanding Graves' attention. The title almost makes Graves lose complete control, he manages to hold on and he grinds down harshly against Credence's over-sensitive cock in retaliation. Credence cries out and arches off the bed, Graves forcefully presses him down with his own body, his substantial weight pinning the thin boy on the bed. "What do you want Credence? Tell Daddy!" he growls and scrapes his teeth across the strained neck. All that gets him is a groan that ends in a whimper. Graves continues to pay attention to the boy’s elegant neck. He licks at a trickle of sweat that's running down its length. He wants to taste every part of this boy. Slowly, Graves begins to move back down his body. Stopping to suck and bite the hardened, pink nipples. With great satisfaction, he see tears leaking out the corner of Credence's eyes, both in frustration and over simulation. Graves smirks and continues down. Passing over the delicate Garter belt he mouths at the stained panties. Credence sobs out again "Please Daddy, I-I can't-"

"Can't what, baby boy?" before Credence can respond Graves moves the panties to one side and licks at the cooling cum that's leaking out. Credence's crotch bucks up violently, Graves easily forces him back down on the bed, holding him there. Needing more access Graves regretfully rips the silky underwear off in one go. Credence stares wide-eyed. Graves dives back down taking the soft cock in his mouth. The shout Credence lets out is expected but Graves has no intention of letting up. He cleans up the mess of the boy's release licking up the cum from the tip and where it had smeared along his shaft in the panties. Still holding his hips down Graves can feel the boy's heaving breath, as if he had just run a marathon. "We're just getting started pet, but if it’s too much for you I can go" he raises himself up a fraction before Credence sobs out "No, no please Daddy! I'll be good, I can be good. I just- please!" His teasing has the desired effect, having this angel underneath him pleading is unbelievably attractive. He gathers the trembling boy in his arms rocking him gently, soothing, "Shh shh its okay pet, I'm here. You've been such a good boy so far for Daddy." Credence shivers at the endearment. He is so responsive to praise and Graves can't help but give the boy what he needs "So beautiful aren't you Credence. Such a pretty boy in your panties and stockings. You've done so well." While continuing a steady stream of praise Graves gently lowers Credence back down. Credence allows himself to be moved into position. Graves arranging his body and limbs as if he was a doll. The older man gets Credence lying on his stomach with his knees bent, ass up in the air on display. Graves decides to keep the garter belt and stockings on him, it makes a breath-taking sight from behind. 

He runs his hand up and down Credence's thighs to his lower back, stopping to kneed the boy's ass. Unable to hold back any longer Graves spreads the cheeks and licks a stripe over the sensitive, twitching, skin. Whatever reaction Credence has its muffled by the pillow. His fists are clenched though, in danger of tearing the bed sheets it seems. Graves returns his attention to the quivering flesh, pressing his tongue against the entrance, lapping at it gently. Ever so slowly he works his tongue in, loosening the surrounding muscle. The velvety smooth skin inside is better than anything Graves has tasted previously. Saliva is dripping down his chin, his technique is getting sloppy so he surfaces for air, keeping a possessive hand an Credence's ass. The boy shudders as the cold air hits his entrance. Graves looks down to admire his work. His asshole has definitely loosened but he doesn't want to hurt the boy. Rummaging around the bedside drawer he finds lube and condoms. "Please Daddy, Please I want to feel you. I need it!" Credence looks at him imploringly, Graves doesn't stand a chance against those eyes. "Ok baby boy, ok. Shh, its ok." Continuing to reassure the whimpering mess beneath him Graves slicks up his fingers and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto Credence's ass and around his gaping hole. He massages gently, teasingly, pressing his thumb against the entrance and increasing the pressure, slowly sinking his thumb into the enticing heat. Graves continues his ministrations, working Credence open thoroughly. His cock throbs in anticipation, dripping at the thought of delving into that tight hole. While fingering the boy Graves works his jeans off freeing his leaking cock. When he is certain Credence is prepared he quickly removes his fingers and before the boy has anytime to feel their loss he thrusts in, bottoming out. Both men groan in satisfaction. Graves doesn't move just stays still behind Credence, letting them both adjust. He drapes himself across the body beneath him, his chest pressed against the pale back, surely Credence can feel the pounding of his heart. Pressing a kiss to the boy's shoulder Graves pushes up off of him and slowly begins thrusting in and out. His thrusts quickly become sharp and brutal, snapping his hips, jolting the weaker body beneath him. Trying to find the sweet spot Graves keeps on knee down and plating the other foot on the bed. Immediately Credence cries out, eyes flying open. Jackpot! Graves begins mercilessly hitting that spot with every thrust but seeing how close Credence is to cumming again he relents, wanting to extend his time with the boy. He slows down, pulling all the way out he watches as the empty hole clenches as it tries to hold on to Graves cock. Graves pushes back in all the way to the base in one thrust and pulls out fully again leaving his boy empty and wanting. Desperate to see this angel Graves easily flips Credence onto his back. The boy is squirming, desperate and needy. Graves quickly fills him grinding deep into him. He captures those abused lips once again. Credence immediately granting him entrance. Graves licks and sucks and bites, refusing to pull away from his boy, as he continues to grind into him. Deciding to tease him a bit more, Graves pinches a hard nipple, swallowing the boy's pained gasps. When satisfied he has left his mark there, Graves scrapes his fingers down the length of Credence's torso, leaving angry red lines in his wake. His need to mark the boy as this is nothing Graves has felt before; the possessiveness takes him by surprise. During his ministrations Credence arches up, the sudden change in angle has Graves cumming hot and fast, spilling inside of Credence. He groans with his release, the boy beneath him continues pushing and grinding up, seeking out more of Graves’ cock. Taking the boy in hand, Graves only has to massage the head before the younger man is cumming, spurting hot white stripes of cum across his chest and neck. Though now soft Graves stays inside Credence, not yet willing to leave the comforting heat. He begins to clean the boy’s release, lapping up the salty fluid before pressing in for another deep kiss. Credence is pliant and dazed, coming down for the high. Graves whispers endearments and praise to him as he cleans the boy with his tongue. Eventually Graves pulls out, Credence whimpers at the loss, but Graves is too busy staring at where is cum is leaking out of the boy. His hole is stretched out, sloppy and his release has coated the inside of this fucking angel. He bends down and licks up a dribble of cum that was running out and down the boy’s crack. When he is satisfied he moves to lie beside Credence. The boy is watching him with something close to awe on his face. “You ok?” Graves asks roughly, never great at the aftermath etiquette. The boy just nods eyes still focused on Graves. The adoring stare becomes too much for Graves to bear and so he turns the boy on his side, back to chest and wraps an arm around him. Credence immediately wiggles back into him, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible, it seems. Graves just presses his lips to the back of his neck and whispers “My good boy” and other flatteries until he feels Credence go lax with sleep.

Graves gently eases away from the boy, reluctantly. Tugging on his clothes he allows himself one last look at Credence. His face is peaceful in sleep, lips slightly parted and the lightest of snores coming from him. Graves catches himself staring for too long a moment. He can’t let himself become distracted, especially not with Grindelwald’s favourite. He needs to stay focused but in the back of his mind Graves knows already that this is the beginning of something.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

He makes his way down the narrow hall, trying to get to the back stairs so he can get out of the club. What he had just down had thoroughly freaked him out! Was that Grindelwald's intention? Did that crazy bastard somehow know Graves would be drawn to the beautiful Credence? Impossible! He needed to calm down, he was stumbling down the hallway like some drunk.

"Heading out so soon?" That reedy voice sets the hairs on the back of Graves' neck standing up.

"I thought the party had wound down." Hoping the creepy man would just let him slip out the back but knowing he wouldn't get such a kindness.

"Nonsense! Everyone is still downstairs celebrating a job well done. Come you must join us!" He is so good at sounding sincere, more naive people would have taken his offer as that, an offer, but Graves knew it for the order that it was. He tries to appear unruffled "Of course sir." As Graves walks towards the main staircase Grindelwald can't help but smirk "Go ahead I'll be down in a minute." With that he enters the room Graves had just left. The idea of a naked, sleeping Credence in the same room with that creep sets Graves' teeth on edge. Knowing he can do nothing about it he slowly makes his way back down into the club. 

The atmosphere in the VIP lounge is tense. Without Grindelwald there to unify his men the petty grudges and in fighting are on full display. Grindelwald surely knows what he is doing, but to Graves it seems that keeping his subordinates guessing constantly is going to end in disaster for Grindelwald eventually. This much disharmony, even amongst criminals can only end badly. Graves goes to the bar but to avoid the agitated group, he's not drinking though, he has to remain alert. 

After ten minutes Grindelwald appears with Credence trailing behind him. The young man is wearing another, clean dress shirt, halfway buttoned up, and black silky boxers. Graves can't take his eyes off him. Grindelwald takes his seat at the centre of the group. Sickeningly he pats his lap like one would gesture to a dog. Graves watches as Credence sits on the older man's lap. Even if some of the men are virulent homophobes they would never dare say anything. Graves goes back to his original position, opposite Grindelwald where he can get a clear look at the two. Grindelwald is stroking Credence's thigh and every so often his hand slips up under the boxer shorts, clearly fondling the young man. Credence is obviously shy with being on display in front of so many people, his face turned away, tucked into Grindelwald's shoulder. The creepy blonde whispers to Credence and whatever he is saying is making the boy uncomfortable. Many of the men are uncomfortable with the display but no one dares to leave. Everyone tries to ignore the little scene and carry on as normal. Grindelwald must feel eyes on him because he glances up at Graves and shoots him a vindictive smile. Its a dangerous thing. Maintaining eye contact the entire time the blonde bites Credence earlobe and begins to jack him off. Graves can't turn away. As he sees Credence squirm and response to the touches Graves feels himself hardening again. As Credence is about to climax Grindelwald stops and pushes the boy off of him. Credence stumbles but catches himself. His eyes are wide and shocked. "Now run along pet, the adults must talk." The condescension drips from word. Credence nods submissively and as he is walking by Grindelwald can't seem to help himself and grabs the boy's ass and gives him a smack to move him along quicker. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The club is still throbbing with people but the private party held by Grindelwald begins to die down. Graves wants nothing more than to fall into bed but something is telling him to stay. His instinct is rewarded when Grindelwald approaches him. The perv leans against the railing surveying the mass of people on the dance floor. "Did you enjoy my gift?" before Graves can reply he continues "I don't let just anyone spend time with my Credence." Graves continues to wait, not having been asked a question yet, but bristling at the possessive words. "That boy is special. I picked him up almost a year ago. He was a wretched thing. Oh so pitiful. Pathetic creature really. But I have made him into something glorious. I feel bad in a way when I share him with people. You get a taste of him but nothing more. Only I have access to the whole thing. Don't feel too bad Graves. If you do another good job for me, especially with this upcoming project, I'll let you have another taste. I just have to make sure you don't get addicted." Grindelwald laughs at his own joke but Graves has gone cold. He can tell, Grindelwald somehow knows there was a connection between Credence and Graves. Well Graves will just have to steer clear of the boy. No point in risking this whole job for him. He's probably just overwhelmed because it had been such a long time. That has to be it. He hasn't had sex, good sex, in almost a year so of course the first person he sleeps with he is going to latch on to. Put this whole, unsettling night behind him and stay focused on the job. Don't get lost thinking about dark, soulful eyes, and soft wavy hair. 

Fuck, Graves was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and left comments and kudos!
> 
> I'm not sure about the smut in this chapter, I'm not really satisfied with how I wrote it but hey, we all got to start somewhere!!

Graves pretends to be interested in some tattered old book, nearly every page is dogeared. He can't keep this up much longer. If anyone is watching no way will they buy that he was just perusing the YA fiction section in the local library. He was supposed to meet with Tina 15 minutes ago. If she doesn't show in another 5 he is leaving. These meet ups are too risky in Graves' opinion but Tina and her mother-henning convinced Picquery to schedule them so they could check up on Graves. He can appreciate the emotions behind the gesture but it is a stupid risk. Finally he see her enter, casually he wonders over to a section where the shelves are higher and will give them some privacy. When Tina makes her way over he just raises and eyebrow. "What is the point of these little meetings if they raise suspicion and therefor endanger our little project?" 

She flushes "Apologies, there was an issue at the department. Newt has begun working with a new sniffer dog and well things got a little out of hand and I had to help clean up. Anyway, how was the meeting last night? Picquery said you attended."

"Yes there is something on the horizon, I'm not sure what it is yet but Grindelwald seems excited and he asked me to be a part of it." Tina looked worried which irritated Graves "This is probably going to be our best shot at catching him."

"I don't see why we can't arrest him already. You have a tonne of evidence on-"

"Minor offences, Tina!" he has to work to keep his voice down, his frustration with the well-intention Goldestein mounting. If I arrested him for a fucking suspended liquor license or an inadequate conceal carry permit he could easily wriggle out of the trouble. We need to wait for the big one. Something people can't ignore! You know this!"

"You've been under too long Mr. Graves. The stress is getting to you we both know it." The young agent looks truly upset.

"The more reason not to waste this chance, I don't want all my stress to be for nothing!" he argues fiercely, he knows Goldstein is stubborn but she respects him too much to really push back. "Now, other than for your own piece of mind, is there a reason for this unnecessary meeting?"

"I've been put on another assignment. Something about religious fanatics in the city and the disappearance of one of their members. I don't know, I haven't been fully briefed."

"Is anybody replacing you to liaise with me?"

"...Abernathy." Tina doesn't meet his eye.

"...What?"

"Well, I can try and persuade Picquery to cancel these meetings since you think they are so pointless but I would really hope that you have some face to face contact with the department. You rarely call Picquery anymore!" she is this close to pleading, "People worry about you." she whispers.

She knows its a low blow, but Goldstein isn't above fighting dirty. "Fine" he bites out, "You fill Abernathy in, I'm going ahead with our future meetings as discussed, if he can't make them find someone else. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." her smile is much too tender for Graves' liking. She leaves then having got what she came for. He continues to mindlessly gaze at the books. Thinking about his colleagues too much. He can't let other people's emotions influence him. He likes Tina, thinks she is a good detective but often she lets her emotions get the better of her, she needs to learn patience. Graves had been mentoring her before he took this assignment. She seemed to be doing alright on her own though, even been given an assignment to work herself. 

So caught up in his own thoughts Graves doesn't notice the person standing in the same row until he bumps into them. "Sorry." he says gruffly.

"Oh, no worries, my fault." comes the faint reply. The voice sounds familiar but Graves can't place it. He turns and his blood runs cold. Credence. One of Grindelwald's people. Lurking around where he and Tina had just been. He really doesn't want to hurt Credence, but if the boy heard anything he shouldn't have or if he had been intentionally spying Graves will have to fix that. "What are you doing here?" It comes out too harsh, too accusatory. 

"Wha- What?" Shock and fear cross his face "I- I come here to study."

Graves looks at the books in his hand the section they are standing in, he seems to be telling the truth. Graves needs to ensure he and Tina are safe though. "Apologies for my rudeness it's been a rough morning and I just didn't expect to see you here is all." When the boy doesn't respond Graves knows he will have to work to get Credence to open up again. "I was just about to grab lunch, care to join me?"

That's how he ends up sitting across from a very shy Credence in a cheap diner. He can't get over how different the young man is. At the club Credence had been playfully shy, timid but flirty. Now he is avoiding eye contact and stammers at every question. The boy is a mystery, one that Graves can feel himself getting drawn into. "What were you studying for in the library?" he tries to re-start the conversation while they wait for their order.

"I'm trying to get my GED" he seems embarrassed to admit this, his hands fidgeting on the table. 

"That's admirable." Credence looks up, shocked, like he's never gotten a compliment in his life. The praise obviously makes him uncomfortable.

"Well its not like its a high school diploma." 

"Nonsense its the equivalent. And even if it wasn't it's still admirable." Graves doesn't know why he is so determined to boost the boy's confidence.

They eat in comfortable silence when their food arrives. When they finish both seem reluctant to leave. Credence seems to be at war with himself, Graves remains quiet waiting for the boy to come to a conclusion. 

"I enjoyed the other night" he blurts out suddenly.

Graves was not expecting him to acknowledge their night together, but once on the topic Credence seems more relaxed, confident. He should say something to discourage the boy, instead he says "Really? What did you enjoy about it?" his voice dropping and octave.

Credence swallows visibly. "I enjoyed dressing up for you." He looks up at Graves through his thick lashes. His whole demeanour has changed with the conversation. "I was sad I didn't get to ride you though, sir" he smirks, making a show of wrapping his lips around the neck of his coke bottle before drinking.

Graves just stares at the boy, a million different thoughts running through his head. Is Credence spying on him for Grindelwald? Is this a trap set up by Grindelwald? Can he hook up with Credence again? Fuck he shouldn't even be entertaining the idea. "My place is only a few blocks away."

Credence lights up and begins to get up out of the booth.

"Hold on I have to pay first." Graves says gruffly, throwing down a $30 covering the meal and tip. "Is it safe to be seen together?" Credence looks at him questioningly, "Will Grindelwald chop my balls off if he sees the two of us?" Credence pauses which confirms Graves' suspicions. 

"I'll follow behind you in 5 minutes, just tell me the directions and apartment number."

________________________________________________________________________________________________--

 

Graves waits in his apartment for Credence. What the fuck is he doing? If they get caught they are both dead. Why is Credence risking it? What is his relationship with Grindelwald? Fuck! Graves did not think this through. There is still time to call it off, whatever 'it' is. But he is drawn to the boy, he can't explain it, there is just something about him. Graves needs to understand him. How he goes from timid to flirty at the drop of a hat. The knock on the door is firm, looking through the peephole it's Credence, alone. He opens the door and drags the boy inside. Without giving him a second to breath Graves pushes him up against the closed door, kissing him with such force Credence head knocks against the wood. It doesn't seem to hurt him though, if his filthy moan is anything to go by. Credence rolls his body, pressing against Graves, their lips never parting. Wasting no time Graves rucks up the boy's shirt and gets his hands on supple skin. A haze falls over Graves, he can't think straight, his thoughts consumed with Credence. He forces a thigh between the boy's legs, applying pressure to his crotch. Graves swallows down the younger man's moan. 

Credence leans back to catch his breath but Graves is insistent. He latches onto the boys neck and begins sucking bruises onto the pale skin. "Wait, wait." Credence pants. He pushes Graves away and turns them around so Graves' back is to the door. Credence sinks to his knees and gets Graves' jeans and boxers down to his thighs. The way the boys look at Graves' cock, as if it is something magical. He looks up at Graves from where he kneels and with one last smirk he leans forward and swallows Graves whole. Holy shit! The kid must have no gag reflex! Graves sees stars at the sudden change. He grips Credence's hair, trying to hang on and not cum in under a minute. The black haired boy is bobbing in his lap enthusiastically but Graves has a better idea. Tightening his grip he stops Credence's movements. The boys looks up, his cheeks bulging. Graves runs a thumb along his bottom lip, pulling it at the corner. Then moving to hold his head with both hands Graves begins to fuck into that hot wet mouth. Credence grips onto the older man's thighs, seemingly happy to be used. Graves' pace increases. The wet gurgled noises coming from Credence are delicious. Graves opens his eyes and looks down. He slows down, gently wiping away tears, he presses his cock to the side of Credence's mouth, seeing the bulge in his cheek. "Beautiful" he whispers reverently. Credence lets out a pitiful whimper. Graves pulls out and stares for a moment at a string of saliva that links the tips of his cock to Credence's mouth. Graves continues stroking the boy's cheek while he catches his breath. When he pulls the younger man to his feet Graves sees that his eyes are glazed over. He seems dazed. "Are you ok my boy? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Credence seems to be coming around "What? No, no you didn't hurt me. Why did you stop?" He seems heartbroken, its a bit of an over-reaction to a blow job cut short. The boy is a mystery. Once again he seems meek, its only when he is offering or having sex that he has any confidence. It's...odd. "I stopped because I didn't want to cum prematurely. We can have a lot more fun before then." He reassures and Credence lights up at the prospect of more sex. Maybe he is a nymphomaniac, Graves thinks, its the only way to explain his behaviour. Pushing the thought from his mind for now, Graves leads the boy to his bedroom. 

Credence begins stripping on his way to the bedroom. Graves removes his shirt but leaves his trousers on. Credence hops behind him attempting to remove his shoes and trousers while continuing to move forward. Once in the room, Credence is on him, their face smash together in an inelegant kiss, that is more teeth then anything else. While joined together Credence makes quick work of getting Graves out of his jeans. The seemingly weak boy pushes Graves with enough force that the older man stumbles backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the bed forcing him to sit on the edge. Shocked by the young man's aggression he stares at the naked form before him. Credence's skin, while beautifully pale, is far from unblemished. His whole body is littered with scares of varying sizes. If he is to be believed then these injuries happened before he even met Grindelwald. What had the boy been doing prior to a year ago? Before he could dwell on these uncomfortable thoughts for too long Credence sits on Graves lap, face to face. Graves' cock immediately settles between the boy's ass cheeks, Credence cock is trapped between their stomachs. The younger man experimentally rocks back and forth, gripping Graves' shoulders for leverage. "I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to ride you" he says breathlessly, continuing his rocking motion. The way they are seated Graves has to look up at Credence. Having that intense, haunting stare fixed on him from above is thrilling. Graves is sure Credence can feel his cock twitch in anticipation. Credence's head tips back and he lets out a filthy moan, Graves instinctively wraps arms around the boy's back to support him. One of Credence's arms snakes its way around Graves' shoulders, the hand begins playing with the strands of hair that fall over his under cut. Credence begins sucking on two of his fingers on his other hand. The way he moans in ecstasy you'd think it was the most erotic thing ever. The boy could definitely put on a show! When satisfied his finger are coated with enough saliva Credence leans forward, pressing his forehead against Graves and reaches behind himself. He slowly works his fingers into himself, rocking back into them gently. One of Graves' hands move from the small of his back to his crack. Ever so gently adding a finger along with Credence's, stretching the boy further. Credence's mouth hangs open in a silent moan. His eyes are still closed, inches away from Graves. The older man keeps his eyes open, unable to look away from the sight in front of him. 

Still resting his forehead against Graves', Credence removes his fingers bringing them up and spitting on his palm and reaching back behind him to stroke Graves' cock. Graves' can't help but thrust into the slick palm, desperate for more pressure on his cock. Credence expertly guides the cock to his entrance, easing it past the ring of muscle. Once the tip passes that ring he easily sinks down, Graves is fully seated in that tight heat. They both stay still for a moment adjusting to the change, the only sound is their heavy, mingled breaths. Once he has adjusted to the stretch Credence begins to ride Graves, gently at first, just dragging his hips back and forth. But soon, with Graves' support he is lifting himself nearly fully off the man's cock and sinking back down onto it. He places both hands on Graves chest and pushes him so he is lying down on the bed, but his feet are still on the floor. Keeping his hands on Graves' pecs Credence uses them for leverage as he begins to earnestly impale himself on Graves. And all Graves could do is lie there and let Credence take what he wants. He lightly holds those slim hips as they bounce up and down. Credence is flushed now and beginning to sweat. His cock has gone untended, in truth Graves wanted to see if his boy could cum untouched but he can't resist it. He lick his palm and grabs Credence's neglected cock in a tight grip, jerking it roughly. Pain seems to be tied closely to pleasure for Credence. The boy shouts and digs his blunt nails into Graves' pecs. A strangled scream erupts from him at the same time he cums in hot spurts over Graves' chest. His rhythm falters as he rides through his orgasm. Graves releases the softening cock and grips those hips and thrusts powerfully up into him. The now limp Credence slouches down, still kneeling on the bed, to rest against Graves' chest, uncaring that he is getting smeared with his own cum. As Graves continues to pump his cock into the twitching hole Credence lets out pitiful whimpers but takes the pounding even is his hazy state. With a final thrust of his hips Graves spills hot inside the boy, grinding up into him. Instead of pulling out he leaves his softening cock in the luxurious, velvety heat, both men lying pressed against each other, chests heaving. With Credence on top of him Graves runs his hands soothingly along his flanks and up and down his spine. Pressing gentle kisses to his temple and forehead. 

After some time has passed Credence shows no sign of moving, Graves sits up bringing Credence with him, the younger man groaning at being disturbed. Graves stands, wrapping the other's thighs around his waist and supporting him buy his buttocks. As he stands his cock slips out of the boy, who whimpers at the loss. Graves shushes him gently. He feels his cum dribbling out and dripping onto his fingers as he carries Credence into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet lid, with Credence still in his lap Graves runs a hot bath, the desire to look after the young man too strong to ignore. Credence had been quieter compared to their first night. He wondered if the whole 'Daddy' talk had been an act or if that was something Credence was actually into. Graves couldn't deny he would love to take care of his baby boy if given the opportunity. When it is filled he maneuvers the two of them into the small tub, Credence resting against his chest. The hot water seems to rouse Credence. He sits up looking confused "What is this?" he mumbles.

"We both needed to clean up, it got kind of messy at the end there" Credence looks at him, astonished. "You were kind of out of it, I couldn't just leave you lying in filth" the younger man seemed genuinely shocked that someone would show any kind of aftercare, it broke Graves' heart. Still looking confused Credence sinks back down against the older man's chest, allowing himself to be washed and cuddled, not resisting the tender touches. Graves wraps Credence up in a towel and brings him back to the bed and lays him down gently. Those eyes follow him as he moves about his room getting comfy sweats for himself and his boy. "I think we worked off whatever lunch we ate earlier. I'm going to make something, probably just an omelette, you want one?" He gets an adorable nod. "Ok I'll leave these sweats here if you want to change into something more comfortable than skinny jeans but if you want, there is a trail of your clothes running through my apartment." Before Credence can respond Graves ducks out and heads to the kitchen. 

________________________________________________________

 

He's lost in thought when Credence pads into the kitchen, the sweats are much too large, pooling around his feet, and he has obviously helped himself to one of Graves' tshirts. He looks adorable, pliant and a little sleepy from his post-sex nap. "Take a seat and eat up, you gotta be tired after that performance, you did all the work kiddo." He sees a small self-satisfied smile on Credence's lips before the boy ducks his head as he sits at the rickety kitchen table. Graves plates the meal and sits across from him, its slightly cramped but he doesn't mind being close to Credence. He wants to find out more about this mysterious person in front of him. Hoping that he is relaxed and comfortable Graves decides to push a little. "So Credence, apart from the fact that you are studying for your GED and have been with Grindelwald for a year I know nothing about you. Care to enlighten me?"

"That's more than I know about you" he fires back. If Graves thought he was going to get the shy, timid Credence he was mistaken.

"What would you like to know?" he wasn't planning on giving Credence anything but wanted to know what the boy thought of him, if he had any suspicions.

"Why do you work for Gellert? You're not like his other lackeys."

"I got into trouble a few years ago and its been hard to get an honest job ever since. I needed the money and he was offering good rates." he lies smoothly. "How am I not like the others?"

Credence shrugs, suddenly bashful, Graves just waits him out patiently, "I dunno, you're kinder I guess. I've slept with a few of them and you... you're just different is all" he mumbles.

"Well for one thing I'm not a self-hating homophobe" he states blithely, it gets a small smile from Credence. "Why do you sleep with them if you're with Grindelwald?"

"He likes to give me out as a reward, and then withhold me as punishment. I'm good at what I do so when people get a taste they usually want more. I'm like any other drug and Gellert controls the supply, as always." he tries to sound self-deprecating but it comes out as bitter. 

"You're like a drug? You have a very high opinion of yourself!" Graves tries to joke.

"You're hooked are you not? Already came back for a second hit." (He had Graves there!) "And besides I know what I'm good at and its sex!" he states matter-of-factly.

"What else are you good at?"

Credence just shrugs nonchalantly "Nothing. GED remember."

"Why do you keep bringing that up as a negative! You can't truly believe sex is all you have to offer...is it?" Another shrug and this time Credence leaves it at that. 

They finish their meal in silence.

_______________________________________________________

 

Credence seems reluctant to leave and Graves won't kick him out, happy to have the company. Credence lounges on the couch, Graves potters around, makes a few calls, its ok for Credence to hear, he is after all closely associated with the gang, whether he likes it or not. And Graves has a strong sense that Credence doesn't particularly like his boyfriend's business. Boyfriend? Pimp? Graves is itching to find out why someone like Credence would stay with a vile creep like Grindelwald, where was the boy's family? He decides to try and get Credence to open up some more. "So how good of a lay is old Grindelwald?"

Credence looks up at the sudden question, gathering himself he smirks "He's into some weird shit."

Graves doesn't want to know those details that's for sure. "So what do you owe him something, why stay?"

"I do owe him, he helped me out of a bad situation. I am thankful."

"A bad situation! It can't be worse than your crime lord boyfriend pimping you out to the dregs of humanity."

"You don't think anything can be worse than that? You disappoint me Mr. Graves. I thought you'd have a better imagination."

It's said casually but it sends a chill through Graves. He had seen the scares after all. It was hard to imagine a life so bad it would send Credence running into Grindelwald's clutches and be greatful, but then Graves is a detective he has seen the worst of humanity. Whatever Credence had gone through in the past and what he is currently going through with Grindelwald just makes Graves more determined rescue this beautiful, kind boy and protect him. And Graves knew he would need help. 

After Credence leaves, needing to get back to the club, Graves goes and retrieves his hidden sim card. He calls the one person he knows he can trusts with helping Credence. The phone picks up on the third ring, "Tina, its Graves, I need your help with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome :)))
> 
> I'm on tumblr as well!!! urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a bit of plot happens, 
> 
> sorry no smut this chapter but next chapter will hopefully make up for that

With Tina busy investigating the religious cult Graves was forced to turn to Abernathy. He hadn't wanted to meet with the man so Graves gave him clear instructions to research a young man named Credence, over the phone. It wasn't a lot to go on but Graves didn't know of any last name. He told Abernathy to search hospital and CPS records as there was likely abuse in the boy's past. Including the boy's estimated age and a detailed description Graves knew Abernathy was unlikely to get any results soon but at least he got the ball rolling. As much as Abernathy got on Graves' nerves the man was an excellent researcher, better than Tina, but Graves is loath to admit it. He reported to Abernathy that he was to attend a meeting with Grindelwald and an unknown associate in relation to the upcoming project. Graves felt like this was an important one and wanted to make sure there would be no police interference. With assurances from the cloying Abernathy he hung up and prepared for the meeting. 

He is to meet with Grindelwald and some security at the club beforehand and they will arrive to the meeting together. The club is slightly depressing in the day time, everything stands still, waiting to be used. Credence is standing behind Grindelwald's favourite wing-back chair in the raised VIP area. Sitting in the vacant chair in front of Grindelwald Graves doesn't dare glance at Credence. He waits to be addressed.

"Percy, all ready for the meeting?" he hated the way Grindelwald talks to him like a child, well he talks to everyone like that but it really rubs Graves the wrong way.

"I'm going in blind, is there anything I need to know." Graves also hates that Grindelwald had given him so little information on who they were meeting. He feels very vulnerable and exposed.

"No no, while an important meeting it carries very little risk, the security will just be for show."

"Intimidation?"

"Of course, but I expect this meeting will be very civilized, given the associates." The white haired man smirks, enjoying some private joke. "Credence, my love come say goodbye." Credence walks over without hesitation. Grindelwald bring him in for an obscene kiss, many of the men around them avert their gaze, obviously uncomfortable. The thing that unsettles Graves is that while Grindelwald does his best to devour Credence the creep keeps his eyes open and firmly fixed on Graves, unblinking. Graves thinks he does a good job of hiding any emotions he may be feeling at the obvious territorial display. 

____________________________________________________

 

After leaving the club and driving for only 20 minutes they drive into the underground car park of a dilapidated building. The place seems to be deserted and they encounter nobody as they take the elevator up to the ground floor. It strikes Graves as odd that they are holding this meeting in the middle of the city, he assumed they would be driving out to the docks for some privacy. The brazenness is shocking. The interior is...strange. Graves can't really place what the function of the space is. There is no decoration, the carpet is some hideous, migraine-inducing geometric pattern but it is very clean, no cobwebs or dust. The outside looks dilapidated but the inside, while ugly and utilitarian, is cared for. The group of men are standing in what Graves would guess is the reception area, where the elevators open onto. In front of them is a sever looking woman, dressed in muted colours and hair cut in a sharp bob. She looks like she has never smiled in her life. Why on earth is Grindelwald meeting with her and why is it so important?

"Ms. Barebone you look ravishing as always" Grindelwald opens with, sounding as greasy as a snake oils salesman. The woman stares Grindelwald down, unimpressed with his attempts at flattery.

"Are we here to discuss a deal or do you wish to hear more of your own hedonistic words." it comes out so acidic Graves is shocked, this woman has no fear of Grindelwald.

"Of course Mary-Lou, lets get this meeting underway."

They walk through to a large room that resembles a cheap hotel conference room. Grindelwald and the woman, Mary-Lou, sit the rest of the men remain standing, a respectful distance behind Grindelwald.

"My church has one mission Mr. Grindelwald and that is to rid this city of filth. We have been successful in bringing attention to the drugs issue and we will continue to fight the dealers and the filthy addicts."

"Well I greatly admire your push to make this city a safer place for the children. Have I not helped you in the past, giving you names of gang members and dealers, making contributions to your church? You were able to lease this building were you not with my charitable donations."

"Just because you give us money does not mean you own us. The New Salem Philanthropic Society cannot be bought."

"I would never assume such a thing." he says in mock offense. "I have more names, big names for you to add to your witch hunt, but I will need something in return."

"And what is that?"

"I see you have a new venture, a meals on wheels type charity. Very admirable I must say."

Mary-Lou ignores the compliment "Get to the point" she grits out impatiently.

"I would like my men to drive your meals on wheels vans." The request is so odd, it confuses everyone in the room.

"You want your men to volunteer for my charitable programme?" her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Yes, this city has given me so much that I wish to give back."

"What is it you really want?"

"Your vans are visible yet won't be stopped by the police. My men would of course deliver your meals but they would also deliver my product, unharrassed."

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you to taint my good work!"

"Don't forget Ms. Barebone that I was the one who gave you Senator Shaw's name. Your persecution of him gained you national headlines and doubled your flock. I have aided you in running several drug gangs out of the city. Without my help you would not be nearly as successful in your efforts."

"I will allow two of your men to drive the vans, you are not going to get control of all 4 vans. It will also require a considerable charitable donation."

"I think that can be arranged quite easily." Grindelwald smiles benevolently. "Any other business? I don't suppose you have any more stock you wish to unload? The last batch has done me quite well." that predatory look is back on his face, Graves had been following the meeting up to that point but now he was lost. What could this woman have that Grindelwald would want? That she could sell to him? Something about it raises hackles on his back. 

"No. That was a one time deal. I had to get rid of that filthy..." she trails off eyes darting to the men behind Grindelwald "Anyway you are a fool for buying damaged goods. Waste of money" she sneers cruelly. 

"We must agree to disagree on that point. It was money well spent" he purrs. "Now if that is all I will take my leave. I will send along an associate to arrange the donation and the drivers."

"And a list of new names of sinners."

"Of course. Good day to you Ms. Barebone." Grindelwald does a little bow with a flourish. The woman does not reply but watches them leave with beady eyes.

____________________________________________________

 

"A great opportunity sir" Graves breaks the silence in the car.

"Yes indeed, but dealing with that self-righteous woman is tedious."

"How can she deal with you if she is so against drug dealing, and sinning in general. It makes no sense."

"Fanatics rarely make sense. She is righteous and believes she is fighting for the greater good. This belief gives her moral absolution and she is able to condemn anyone she deems unholy. Our businesses may look different but our roles as leaders are very similar. It also helps that she is not nearly as righteous as she believes. Those charitable donations have allowed her to live well while her church wallows in mediocrity."

"In addition to now being able to move the drugs around town freely she does your dirty work for you by getting rid of the competition through naming and shaming."

"Yes it is a very tidy little arrangement. She gets to lead a witch hunt, which raises the churches profile and I get to keep my hands clean. And no one would suspect the connection." Grindelwald smiles at his own cleverness. The rest of the short journey passes in silence. Graves doesn't bother entering the club. He leaves with instructions from Grindelwald to come back later that night. 

___________________________________________________

 

Once safely in his apartment Graves dials Abernathy. Before the other man can speak Graves says "Grindelwald is working with The New Salem Philanthropic Society. He will use the churches vans, disguised as meals on wheels, to move his imports around the town unimpeded. He is also feeding the church's leader information on rival gangs and high profile drug users. Also-"

"Mr. Graves, sir!" Abernathy interrupts. Graves is taken aback the man has never done that before. 

"What is it?"

"That boy you asked me to look into, Credence. Well his name is Credence Barebone, he is the adopted son of the leader of The New Salem Philanthropic Society. Goldstein has been sent to investigate his disappearance and the church itself. Her project now directly overlaps with your undercover work."

"What else did you find out about the boy?" Graves asks, mind racing to try and connect all the dots.

"Credence Barebone, now 17, was adopted by Mary-Lou Barebone when he was 6 years old. In the first 4 years he spent with Mary-Lou Child Protective Services were called 6 times, no definitive proof of abuse was ever found so he remained in the home. After Mary-Lou set up the church, when the boy was 10, there were no more incidents of abuse."

"Oh I'm sure there were incidents but no parishioner is going to call the cops on their leader." Graves says savagely, thinking of the hell Credence must have gone through. "What happened to the boy?"

"He was reported as having runaway from home, but as he was sixteen not much was done by police. He was picked up once or twice for vagrancy but since then he hasn't been heard from. Well until now."

Graves needs time to mull over everything. The meeting and the new information about Credence. "Ok, thank you Abernathy good work. I will be in contact again soon. Inform Tina of the development but don't let her move against the church yet. It may put my work in jeopardy."

"Understood sir. Thank you sir." Hanging up Abernathy sounds flustered by Graves' praise. Graves finds that he trusts Abernathy with this task. He is a competent officer and is a good choice to liaise between himself and Tina. 

No wonder Credence isn't fazed by much, the horror he must have endured at that woman's hands must have desensitized him to Grindelwald's actions. And a life of luxury with Grindelwald would have been hard to resist after years of abuse and a spell of homelessness. Credence was the perfect victim, so susceptible to Grindelwald's manipulations. But there is something else that is nagging Graves, he just can't put his finger on it. 

He spends the next few hours planning his next moves. He calls Abernathy again to gather a team that will be ready to carry out a raid on the church, Hallows club and the vans at a moments notice. He also tasks Abernathy with looking into Mary Lou's finances. Reminding Abernathy to keep Tina in the loop, the last thing Graves wants to do is tread on her toes. The church is supposed to be her mission, but now unexpectedly it's a part of Graves' as well. 

With as much preparation as he can do done, Graves gets ready to go to the club once more. He's nervous about seeing Credence. The boy obviously didn't want to tell Graves of his past during their last hook up. Graves is reminded that what he and Credence have can never work out, He is essentially lying to Credence about who he is, his work, his intentions. It is sure to end in disaster and Graves is desperate not to cause any more heartbreak to his beautiful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)))))))))
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome
> 
> my tumblr is urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so smut time
> 
> there is no rape but definitely can be read as non-con for grindelwald/credence at the very end of this chapter and I've updated the tags
> 
> so this is my attempt at super smut, I'm happy enough with it since I'm still pretty new to writing

Walking through Hallows club with great trepidation Graves spots Grindelwald, he is leaning casually against his wing back, resting his elbow on the side. He is grinning and seems in good spirits, talking with some associates. When he spots Graves making his way over through the throng of club-goers he lights up, Graves is immediately uncomfortable, anything that has Grindelwald smiling like that can't be any good. "Percy good of you to join us." He says, as if showing up was an option. "Come, walk with me." The two men exit the main club and proceed up the stairs. "As you know I have been impressed with your work for me over the past few weeks. I asked you to come along today because I want you to be my go between with the Barebone woman, give her the payments, make sure we get our two people in her vans, that kind of thing."

"Thank you sir" is all Graves can reply. This is the opportunity he has been waiting so long for.

"And to celebrate your promotion and our close partnership I thought we could have some fun tonight."

A pit has formed in Graves' stomach and it is quickly filling with dread. "Thank you sir, you shouldn't go to any trouble-"

"Oh don't worry Percy it was no trouble at all" Grindelwald purrs, his palm presses against Graves' lower back guiding him down a familiar hallway. "We seem to have some things in common and I thought we could both enjoy tonight." They stop in front of a door. Graves has been in that room before, just a week ago. Its difficult to focus, Grindelwald's thumb is rubbing circles into Graves' back, Graves has to actively work to not cringe away from the touch. The older man opens the door and Graves can't help but gasp at the sight before him. Credence is bound to the bed, both arms and legs are tied to the posts with beautiful, black silk. He is blindfolded with the same material. He has a gold coloured ball gag, the colour looks beautiful again his plump, red lips. Looking closer Graves can see he has ear plugs in, totally vulnerable, unable to see or hear anything and unable to move or speak. Golden nipple clamps are fixed to him leaving purple bruising all around his areolas, the nipples looking sensitive and swollen. Graves enters further into the room, Grindelwald following close behind after closing the door, he is watching Graves' reaction. There is an ornate cock cage affixed to Credence and Graves also spots the end of a large black butt plug filling Credence's hole. This is everything he has dreamed of, he almost forgets that Grindelwald is in the room. Is Graves willing to debase himself with this sick bastard if it means he can have Credence like this? Who is he kidding of course he will. He looks to the blonde for permission, not wanting to overstep or offend the volatile man. Grindelwald has a deep hunger in his eyes, licking his lips he nods, giving Graves the ok. Stepping over to the bed Graves rests a knee on the cover. He lightly trails a hand up Credence's inner thigh. The body beneath his fingers trembles. There is something so erotic about Credence not knowing who is touching him, totally vulnerable, not that Graves would ever hurt his precious boy. Continuing his path up Credence's thigh he avoids touching his caged cock, instead pressing lightly against the plug, pushing it slightly further into the younger man's body. Credence tenses, straining his bindings, his back arching off the bed. His groan is muffled by the gag. His cheeks are flushed as well as his chest, and there is a sheen of swear covering his whole body. He is the most perfect creature Graves has ever seen, if Graves was the kind of man to indulge in poetry he would write sonnets that would put Lord Byron's work to shame, such was the beauty of his Credence.

In his musings he hadn't realised Grindelwald had moved closer. The blonde was palming his erection through his trousers, his gaze flitting between Graves and Credence. Grindelwald stands on the other side of the bed, maintaining eye contact with Graves, across Credence's prone form, he strokes up Credence's thigh mirroring Graves' moves. Credence has begun shaking. Graves can't tell if its in fear or anticipation now that he know there are at least two people in the room with him. Grindelwald leans into Credence, he tugs at one of the nipple clamps, its clearly painful, a high pitched whine coming from Credence's throat. Grindelwald gives it another rough tug before leaning in and kissing the corner of Credence mouth. He runs a hand possessively down Credence's sternum. The boy is quivering beneath the touch. "Are you just going to stare all night?" Grindelwald asks, chuckling as Graves is still taking in the sight of a tied up Credence. Graves sits on the bed by the boy's knee. Slowly and carefully avoiding touching any part of him, Graves gets a hold of the plug and pulls it out an inch, he makes a circular motion, rubbing the plug along the inside walls. Graves pulls it out further then pushes in the whole way. He can feel Credence's hole fluttering, gripping the plug and sucking it back up. His eyes are fixed on where the plug disappears into Credence's body, its mesmerizing. Grindelwald joins Graves sitting by Credence other hip. He circles his index ginger around the pulsing ring of muscle. "He has been waiting up here for over an hour, he is fully prepped, so you don't need to be so gentle with him." As he speaks Gindelwald doesn't look away from where his finger is massaging. "Pull it out a little bit again" Grindelwald instructs, Graves happily does as he is told. As he begins to push the plug back in the older man somehow manages to slide his fingers in along side it. The sight of the finger getting sucked into Credence's hole is mesmerizing. That high pitched whine comes again. Grindelwald removes his finger and sucks on it, his eyes close in delight. "Hmmm, its no time to keep your hands to yourself Percy." Graves looks up and sees that Grindelwald's pupils are dilated, obviously aroused. Graves reaches down and applies pressure to Credence perenium, he continues to massage the sensitive area, feeling Credence writhe in frustration and arousal. Then suddenly Credence begins to struggle in earnest, frantically thrashing. Graves looks up to see Grindelwald holding Credence's nose. With the gag in his mouth its nearly impossible for him to breath! Grindelwald looks over to Graves, still suffocating the boy all he says is "It heightens his pleasure, and mine". Graves watches as he releases Credence's nose. Credence inhales rapidly, his chest heaving. Graves wonders what Credence is thinking, has he consented to breath-play? Did he expect it? Or is Credence tied to a bed with his senses muted and fearing for his life. The game no longer seems fun, Graves is also in the dark, the only person in this room with any real control is Grindelwald. Said man, is watching Graves, it feels like he can see Graves come to this realization. Definitely, his smug smile radiating control and confidence. "Hmmm" the blonde taps his chin, contemplating his next move "While I do enjoy my boy tied up all pretty, we need more maneuverability. Untie his legs." Graves doesn't hesitate wanting to somehow reassure Credence, let him know he has an ally in the room. While the bindings leave no marks Graves soothingly rubs at his ankles, giving Credence what he hopes is a reassuring touch. 

Grindelwald guides Credence, arranges the boy to his liking. Graves just watches. Credence is on all fours on the bed, the blind fold and ear plugs stay put but the ball gag is removed. Credence looks a mess, drool had escaped the sides of his mouth and when the gag is moved spit smears his lips. Grindelwald's presses two fingers to those spit slicked, sinful lips. Credence opens obediently. Graves can see the blonde man shoving his fingers as far back as possible and then pressing down on the boys tongue, causing him to gag and choke. The older man chuckles as he removes his fingers and moves to kneel behind Credence. Both Grindelwald and Graves are still fully clothed. Now Grindelwald unzips his trousers and takes his cock in hand, jerking it leisurely. "He's already nice and open but I will work him a bit more then you can join me back here Percy. He's usually feels so tight you'd never be able to tell he can take two at once." Oh god! Graves wants to be horrified, he doesn't want to hurt Credence, but the image that Grindelwald conjures is just too tempting, too delicious. Graves tries to stifle a groan, but is unsuccessful. He palms his cock through his jeans, attempting to release some of the tension. Grindelwald smirks as he slowly fucks the plug in and out of Credence. The squelching noise it makes is obscene, Graves takes a peak and sees lube leaking out around where the plug is being thrust in and out. Credence's arms shake, he looks about to face plant into the bed but he continues to hold himself up. When Grindelwald finally removes the plug he tosses it aside and quickly fills Credence up. Without the gag every little hitch of breath, every moan can be heard clearly. Grindelwald splays a hand possessively on the small of Credence back. He roughly fucks into Credence, guiding the boys hips simultaneously. Like before the blonde manages to squeeze a finger into Credence along side his dick. Graves watches on horrified and fascinated. Grindelwald gets two fingers in, Graves can see him scissoring them, all the while still thrusting in and out, albeit more slowly. "I think our boy is good and stretched" Grindelwald pants after several minutes, "Come Percy, join me." Automatically Graves goes to kneel on the bed beside the blonde. Grindelwald pauses his actions and reaches for Graves' zipper. Graves is in no way attracted to Grindelwald, he's pastey and creepy and has terrible facial hair, but Graves' determined to go along with whatever the perv has in mind, if it means he gets to enjoy Credence like this. 

Grindelwald strokes him slowly, smearing the lube that has been inside Credence along Graves' shaft. He groans at the thought, he needs to get inside Credence now! He place a hand on the boy's waist and takes himself in hand. Ever so slowly he presses the head against Credence's twitching hole and the side of Grindelwald's cock. He sinks in easier then expected, Credence opening wide to accommodate both men. Once fully seated Graves lets out the breath he had been holding. The feeling is overwhelming. The tightness is like nothing he has ever felt before. On one side of his cock is the velvety warmth of Credence hole on the other he can feel Grindelwald's hardness. Credence is panting, as if he has run a marathon. His arms are trembling, he lowers himself onto his elbows, but still tries to stay upright. Grindelwald begins to move, Graves stays still adjusting to the feeling. When Credence lets out a strangles scream Grindelwald spanks him on his ass cheek. This seems to subdue Credence but as Grindelwald picks up his pace he continues spanking Credence, each hit landing harder and harder, until the boy's ass is bright pink and raw looking. Graves begins to move in rhythm with Grindelwald, when one man pushes in the other pulls back, Credence gets no reprieve from the relentless pounding. With his cock locked firmly in the cage Credence is unable to cum, Graves is convinced he would have cum minutes ago if he had been allowed. The room is filled with the noises of skin slapping against skin, the squelch of the lube and the three men's pants and moans. The sensation is just too much, Graves has to pull out, he feels so lightheaded and euphoric. At the loss Credence's arms buckle and his cheek is pressed against the bed, arms trembling uselessly. Grindelwald smirks "Feed the whore your cock, let him taste his own filth." Graves groans at the image, and immediately goes to kneel in front of Credence. He reaches for the blindfold, looking up to Grindelwald for permission "May I?" The man with the shark-like grin nods "And the earplugs too" he instructs. 

Graves removes the earplugs first, he can see some of the tension leave Credence. He unties the silk blindfold and lets it drop to the bed. He runs his index finger along Credence jaw, getting to his chin and tilting the boy's head up. Their eyes lock. Neither one dares to speak, afraid of what Grindelwald might hear. Instead Graves tries to give Credence reassuring pets before pressing the tip of his cock to Credence's lips. The boys swallows him down whole, gagging on his length. Instinctively Graves begins thrusting into Credence's mouth. As the boy takes him expertly Graves closes his eyes and lets his head fall back in sheer euphoria. He brings both his hands to cups Credence's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing circles along the boy's cheekbones. Grindelwald's rhythm begins to falter, becoming erratic. Graves pulls out of Credence's mouth. The blonde wraps his arms around Credence's chest pulling the boy so he is kneeling upright, back against Grindelwald's chest. Grindelwald grinds into Credence, viciously biting at his neck, drawing trickles of blood. Graves shuffles forward on his knees, pressing his front to Credence's. The boy is now sandwiched, upright, between the two older men. Not waiting for Grindelwald's permission Graves removes the cock cage, tossing it aside. Shuffling closer still, Graves captures Credence's mouth and devours him, licking into the boy's mouth, relentless. At the same time he takes himself and Credence in hand. The two cocks fit nicely in Graves' hand. As he strokes them lovingly he swallows every one of Credence's desperate moans. The young man begins to thrust up into Graves' hand, desperately clutching at his shoulders with both hands.

Both Graves and Credence are lost in each other. Both are unaware of the growing fury in Grindelwald's eyes. They dare ignore Grindelwald! He will not stand for such disrespect! The blonde pulls out of Credence and jerks him back from Graves. Grindelwald glares at his subordinate. He steps off the bad and drags Credence with him. He forces the boy to his knees, grabbing one of the silk bindings he ties the boy's hands behind his back. Credence looks up at him, terrified. Good! He wants the boy looking at him always! Not watching some hired-thug. He forces his still hard cock into the boys mouth as far as it will go. He holds the back of Credence's neck with one hand, not letting him move backwards. With his other hand he, once again, pinches the boy's nose shut. Grindelwald viciously begins fucking into Credence's mouth, not letting up for a second. He can see the boy struggling desperately against his bindings. He tries to shake his head, to get away from Grindelwald's grip and to free his airway but the older man has an iron hold on him. The blonde drags his eyes away from the sight and looks over to Graves. The man is still kneeling on the bed, a horrified look on his face. He's truly pathetic, his flacid cock hanging outside his trousers. The only sound in the room now is Credence's choking on Grindelwald's cock and his own saliva. Quickly Grindelwald cum, forcing his fluid down the boy's throat. He does not release his nose, he continues holding the boy, depriving him of oxygen. When he is finished he does not remove himself from Credence's mouth. The boy's struggling has lessened, his face has gone a curious shade of purple. "For god sake let him go!" Graves roars, but does not make a move. Grindelwald does not respond, merely stares back at him. When he feels Credence go limp he pulls out of his mouth and releases his nose. The boy falls heavily to the floor, a dead weight. Grindelwald is unconcerned, he knows from experience Credence will recover soon enough. Stepping over the unconscious boy he stands before a frozen Graves. "Try and take what is mine again and I will make him suffer before killing him. Understood?" Graves nods mutely, eyes darting to Credence. When he looks back to Grindelwald the man has that creepy smile fixed back in place. As the blonde is tucking his cock away and smoothing out his suit he says "Excellent. Now I'll need you here on Wednesday afternoon to discuss logistics and payments to Mary-Lou Barebone. Please don't be late." With those instructions he takes his leave, leaving an unconscious Credence and a stunned Graves in his wake. He smiles to himself as he makes his way back down to the club, confident that his position in Credence's life is once again unchallenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats my attempt at smutty smut *runs away and hides*
> 
> thanks for reading comments and kudos always welcome :)))))))))
> 
> my tumblr is urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Grindelwald leaves the room Graves is at Credence's side. The boy is breathing at least and a sharp slap to his cheek has him blinking up at Graves. Quickly Credence gets his bearings and sits up looking to see where Grindelwald is.

"He's gone, its ok, its just you and me now." Graves soothes, desperately wanting to wrap Credence up in a hug but unsure how the boy will react to the physical touch. 

Credence remains sitting on the ground, gulping in deep breaths. He's staring at the wall, lost in his head. All Graves can do is wait him out. After several minutes Credence speaks "You should go back down to the club." His voice is monotone, he doesn't look at Graves.

"I should stay here with you, make sure you're ok."

"Its nothing I can't handle, I know what I can take."

"That doesn't mean you should take it!" horrified at Credence's acceptance of his treatment. "Why do you stay? What could you possibly owe Grindelwald that compels you to remain here."

"He saved me! I owe him everything!" Credence looks close to tears, Graves shouldn't push the boy but he needs to know Credence's connection to the pervy mobster. Graves waits for him to continue, "I was kicked out of my house, my adoptive mother threw me out. She couldn't save my soul, I was passed redemption. I couldn't remain in case I infected the other children with my sin. I was sleeping rough when Grindelwald picked me up. He put a roof over my head, fed me, bought me clothes..."

"...Fucked you while you were underage, pimped you out, abused you. Yeah sounds like you owe him a lot." It wasn't the smartest strategy but Graves couldn't sit there and listen to this, Grindelwald had managed to seriously twist Credence's perspective.

"You don't know what it was like before him. Believe it or not but this life is preferable to how I was living before. Yes I will take rough sex over constant beatings and living in fear. It doesn't matter if you don't like its not your choice. Now I think you should show your face downstairs. Don't piss him off more than you already have tonight!" 

"You think if you get pissy enough with me I'll leave you alone, well I won't. I'm not going to just abandon you. Well I'm not. Here." Graves takes out a crumpled piece of paper and grabs a pencil from the bedside table, quickly jotting down his cell number. "If you ever need somewhere to go you know where my apartment is. If you want to just meet up call me on this number. I'm serious Credence, you need to get out, sooner rather than later. When you chose to save yourself I will help you as best I can." 

Credence stares at him wide eyed. Graves has to press the phone number into his hand. The older man gently cradles the boy's head and kisses the corner of his mouth, not wanting to suffocate him with a full kiss. With great difficulty Graves manages to pull away from Credence, leaving him on the floor of the bedroom. He goes to leave through the club, Grindelwald catches his eye as he leaves. The blonde radiating triumph as Graves slinks out with his shoulders hunched and headed bowed.

__________________________________________________________

 

He immediately calls Abernathy when he reaches his building. On his way home from the club he has tried to put the pieces together but he can't see it clearly. Credence is the son of Mary-Lou, who has a mutually beneficial deal with Grindelwald, the man who shacked up with her, then, underage son. Is it all just coincidence? These people randomly came together unbeknownst to each other? No, Graves couldn't accept that. There had to be more going on and he needed to find out what. Abernathy picked up promptly. 

"Have you found anything further looking into Mary-Lou?" Graves asks without any preamble.

Thankfully Abernathy seems to be prepared, "I have been looking into her bank accounts. There are regular payments that I can track back to people within Grindelwald's close circle but nothing linked to the man himself. All of these payments are for the same amount and come at the same time every two months. But there is a large sum of money that was transferred into her account just over a year ago. So far I haven't been able to trace where the money came from. But it is a substantial amount, it definitely needs further investigating."

"Focus on tracing the source of that large payment last year, it definitely seems important. Keep everybody alert and ready."

"Will do sir." and he promptly hangs up.

There is something that is niggling at the back of Graves' mind. But he is exhausted after his time with Credence and Grindelwald, emotionally and physically. Graves has broken the law to gain Grindelwald's trust, hell he's killed for it. But he feels like an accomplice to Credence's abuse and that makes him retch. Graves has finally found a line he won't cross. He'll rob, he'll murder but her won't hurt Credence, even if it means compromising his mission.   
___________________________________________________

He dreads his meeting with Grindelwald. As he arrives Credence is nowhere to be seen, Graves assumed Grindelwald would try and taunt him, using the boy. But with no Credence in sight Graves worries, hopes he is safe.

"Its very simple really" Grindelwald drawls, "the accounts are already set up. All you need to do is give her this cheque, no fuse. Your real job will be getting assurances from her about our drivers in her vans. If she tries to screw me over down the line I will blame you Percy. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Graves takes the cheque and leaves without another word. He can feel Grindelwald's eyes follow him as he walks out.

__________________________________________________

Seeing Mary-Lou this time around is harder than Graves expected. Knowing how she abused Credence, how she got away with it, it almost sends Graves into a rage. He has to collect himself before speaking to her. Handing over the cheque "With this generous donation Mr. Grindelwald would like to know when can our drivers begin their work?"

She looks like she detests having to speak to a lowly street thug. She scrunches her nose in disdain, "His drivers can begin as soon as possible as long as they follow some rules." Graves raises his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "The vans will be kept in the underground car park of the church when not in use. Your men will come here to get the vans and they must return them here when they are finished. I will be keeping a record of their comings and goings, unofficially, to deter your boss from trying anything funny."

They had been expecting this and were prepared to agree to her terms, so Graves just nods in acceptance. As they are hammering out the details in a room off to the side of the lobby in the church, a young boy, no older than 12 enters the office, handing something to Mary-Lou. She takes it but does not look, instead focusing intently on the boy. "Tell me Ezekiel, why you have chosen this moment to come to me? Interrupting an important meeting. Are you so prideful that you want all the attention for yourself, hmmm? And what is it that you have brought me? A sweet?" She unwraps what is in her hand. "You do know gluttony is a sin? And where did you get this, stolen no doubt. You wretched boy, how dare you bring sin into the Lord's house, into my house!" Quicker than Graves can react she slaps the boy across the face. He doesn't cry out just takes the hit. "If you continue to refuse to let God in, if you refuse his teachings I will be forced to cast you out. Are you going to make me do that?" The boy meekly shakes his head. "Do you know what happens to boys who reject God and his love? They get tossed out into the street, where they become whores, living a most debasing and sinful life. Do you want that to happen to you? No? Well then do not interrupt me again. Understand?" They boy hurries out of the office, Graves' hands are balled tightly into fists, resisting the urge to attack the woman. "Let us continue I don't have all day." She continues as if the interruption never happened, and Graves leaves the building as soon as possible.  
_____________________________________________________

What she had said to the boy sticks with Graves over the following days. Is it possible that Mary-Lou knows that Credence is with Grindelwald? It doesn't make sense though. Why would Mary-Lou allow her young son engage in a homosexual relationship, she hardly seems like she would allow such a thing. But then she kicked him out of the house, obviously doesn't care about him. So Credence is the connecting thread, linking Mary-Lou and Grindelwald, and now Graves. Does the boy know of the interactions between his pimp and his mother? He really needs to talk to Credence but the has not heard from his boy since that night. Graves tries to push it out of his mind, focus on the job at hand but his thoughts constantly return to those beautiful brown eyes. 

One afternoon late in the week Graves is lounging in his shitty apartment, mentally mapping out plans of attack, strategies and fall back plans for when the time comes. He is not expecting the knock on his door. He reaches for one of the guns he has hidden around the apartment. Looking through the peephole he sags in relief, immediately opening the door to allow Credence inside. He looks relatively unharmed standing in Graves' living room. "Are you ok?" that is the most important thing after all.

"I'm fine"

"Did you get into any trouble after that night?"

"No, I've been keeping low, he seems busy with work anyway, suits me fine."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" He desperately wants to touch Credence, have him safe in his arms but can't, not yet.

"You said I could stop by" he looks hurt at Graves' apparent rejection.

"Are you going to go back to Grindelwald?"

He gets a shrug in response, Credence won't look him in the eye. "You have to chose he won't let you come and go as you please". 

"Can I just stay here for the afternoon, he thinks I'm out studying."

"Yes of course" Graves can't deny thus boy anything.

Credence does actually study for a short while, both men quietly working separately. For lunch Graves' serves last night’s takeout, Credence doesn't complain. He decides while he has the boy here he may as well try and find out what he knows. "I got an interesting job from Grindelwald earlier in the week." he says through a mouthful of low mein. Credence looks up expectantly. "Yeah, I had to go to that Second Salemers cult and meet with the head. Pretty scary woman actually." He watches Credence's reaction. At the mere mention of Mary-Lou all colour has drained from his face and he has stopped eating. "Her and Grindelwald seem to have some sort of deal going on, which I thought was odd. A religious leader and a mobster...well maybe its not that odd."

"What!?" Credence chokes out, the shock and betrayal clear on his face. So he didn't know about Grindelwald's business dealings with his mother.

"Yeah he's paying her, has been for about a year, they have some sort of mutually beneficial agreement. Hey you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine, yeah, um, I-I just need to..." he runs to the kitchen sink and thrown up, legs trembling, Graves stands behind him, to support him, rubbing circles into his back.

"Come on, over to the couch, you need to sit down" Credence can barely walk, Graves takes most of his weight, which isn't much, and practically carries him to the couch. "What happened there?"

"Nothing, its nothing..."

"Credence please, I want to help you. You can tell me."

He looks so conflicted, the pain in his eyes is hard to look at but Graves will not flinch away, Credence needs him to be strong. He prays Credence can trust him, but that might be a step to far for this damaged boy. He mumbles something that Graves can't catch. "What was that?"

"She kicked me out." he whispers, eyes fixed on his shoes.

Graves feigns ignorance "Your mother kicked you out, what does she have to do with this?"

"She's the head of the church" he admits, "and she and Grindelwald work together?" he looks devastated. "That...that doesn't make any sense. Why would she work with him he lives in sin...th- that isn't fair!"

"Credence calm down, we can figure this out."

"No! I will not calm down, I was kicked out because I had strayed from God, I was unworthy, but then she commits sin and its ok?! No, no that is not ok!" he was getting angry and worked up. 

"Shhh, please Credence calm down." Graves was beginning to put the pieces together. Should he tell Credence, his theory? The boy was already upset, but he had a right to know. Graves wasn't even thinking about the larger picture, he didn't care about jeopardizing his mission, he just needed to protect Credence. "I think I know what has been going on. But I need you to not freak out ok?" He waits for Credence to calm down, makes sure he is really listening. "I'm a cop." Credence opens his mouth but Graves cuts him off, "No please just listen to what I have to say and we will talk after. I'm a cop and I have been working undercover for months now, trying to bring down Grindelwald. He has been flooding the city with drugs and he has a monopoly on the market, he is too powerful to be allowed to continue. He has had an agreement with Mary-Lou and the Second Salemers where he feeds them information on know criminals that they can persecute. It helps the church stay in the news and earns them points with the public and with politicians. He also seems to be bribing them. This benefits Grindelwald as he gets the church to take out his competition without getting his own hands dirty. He can also get favours from the church. He is moving his drugs around the in church vehicles, meaning they won't be stopped and searched by cops."

"But, but how can she do that? Ma isn't a drug dealer, she wouldn't allow hi-"

"She has allowed him Credence, she is helping Grindelwald. Sure, she probably justifies it to herself, thinks she is doing more good than harm. But your mother is not a good person, Credence. She beat you and then abandoned you. She is a liar and a hypocrite. And thats not all."

Credence looks at him with dead eyes, he seems numb, waiting for Graves to deliver even more bad news.

Graves takes a deep breath knowing the pain his next words will cause, "Credence, I think your mother paid Grindelwald to take you in." That did shock the boy, his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed several times but no sounds comes out. "You had been picked up several times for vagrancy, and Mary-Lou could have gotten in serious trouble if an underage child in her care was sleeping rough. She knows of Grindelwald's lifestyle. Credence, I'm sorry, I think she sold you to him."

"What?" he chokes out, "That's not possible, you- you're lying!" There's no force behind the words, the young man seems utterly defeated.

"While investigating my team found that a large sum of money had been transferred into her account almost a year ago, around the same time you started living with Grindelwald. She wanted you gone and he is always eager fresh meat. They came to an agreement and manipulated you into it. I'm sorry Credence, I'm so, so sorry." He knew there was nothing that he could say, he just ripped apart his boy's world. Without waiting for permission he wraps Credence up in a protective hug, holding him tighter than he probably should. Trying to let the younger man know that he had someone who cares for him. Credence doesn't move or react, he stares straight ahead in shock. Graves gently rocks him back and forth, petting his head. They sit like that for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Credence finally breaking down into heaving sobs after hours of numb, shocked silence. He finally falls asleep, exhausted. Graves carries him from the couch to his bed, hoping his boy can find some peace in sleep.

He picks up his phone and calls the office, Tina picks up.

"Goldstein, shut up and listen. The missing Second Salemer boy that you are looking for, I know where he is. Our two cases are one in the same. Get a team together as quick as you can. I'm moving on Grindelwald in two days, I need to brief everyone of the plan. The operation will include arresting the leader of the church, the Barebone woman."

"Wait, what!? Slow down Graves, what are you saying?"

"I will be at the office tomorrow to brief multiple SWAT teams of the plan to take down both Grindelwald and the Second Salemers. I need you to get together the best people, I'm counting on you for that Goldstein. I'll be bringing in the missing boy as well. If your sister doesn't have any active cases at the moment I would like her to talk to him. He needs someone in his corner, and I can't think of anyone better than Queenie." 

He could sense Tina had a million questions but all she said was "Yes sir, I will see you tomorrow and don't worry I'll have everything organised" and with that she hung up. 

Adrenalin was coursing through him, months of work had been leading up to this point. He was on the verge of success. He needed to calm down and rest though. He had to be fresh for tomorrow's meeting. And, he had to convince Credence to come with him to the station and stay put. His sudden energy left him and Graves felt very old. The couch was not an appealing option so he stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed behind Credence. Instinctively wrapping his arms around the sleeping form. Credence didn't wake and seemed content to be held.

Graves can't help but think, if everything goes as planned over the next few days he could have a real chance with Credence. They could both have a life that they had been denied, a life that they both deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay not going to lie, I'm not really happy with this chapter at all, it just seems really choppy to me. There will probably be only one or two more chapters and I'm not great at writing action, so we will see how that goes!
> 
> I had high hopes for this fic but I feel like I've let it get away from me :(
> 
> to all those who are still reading, thank you so much for sticking with it, I hope you aren't too disappointed with how this has ends up. 
> 
> I have been writing drabbles that I haven't posted anywhere and I just hope that I can get my writing to a level that I am happy with.
> 
> as always comments and kudos are welcome, and constructive critiscm is helpful just please don't be rude
> 
> you can also come talk to me on tumblr
> 
> urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is super abrupt, but this is pretty much the last chapter, just a short epilogue to follow. also there is no further smut :'( 
> 
> this fic was jsut kicking my ass. Its not what I wanted it to be and I'm not super happy with it but I did want to finish it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading, your encouragement has been really amazing. Hopefully the ending isnt too disappointing.

He tried not to fidget, it wouldn't do well for his colleagues to see him nervous. In truth he wasn't worried about the upcoming operation, he just hated having Credence out of his sight. He had left the boy with Queenie Goldstein in Tina's office. It had taken some convincing but Graves managed to get Credence to agree to go with him to the police station that morning. 

Graves has just finished briefing the heads of the SWAT teams and the investigative teams. They'll make their move tomorrow. Abernathy coordinating the various teams, Tina will take lead entering the Church while Graves will go to Hallows Club. Smaller teams will take the trucks simultaneously. If everything goes according to plan Grindelwald will be finished. 

Speaking briefly with Tina, they both hope to bring Mary-Lou in on multiple charges, but they will need Credence's cooperation that. Hopefully Queenie can persuade Credence to bring charges. The younger Goldstein has a knack for encouraging and comforting people, especially kids, and Graves hopes she can work some of her magic on Credence. 

He lets out a tired breath as glances over their game plan, his colleagues having left the briefing just a few minutes ago. He can sense Tina's presence behind him. 

"Its a big risk, coming here today, you've practically outed yourself if Grindelwald has any spies in the area."

Graves shrugs, past the point of caring, its been too long a mission, it needs to be over.

"Don't!. I can see you thinking. Rushing to the finish line. If we get sloppy both Grindelwald and Mary-Lou could walk, and then there would be a bounty on your head as well as Credence's. You need to stay focused." Her tone is firm but Graves can hear the pleading. She's worried about him. 

"I know Tina. We'll do this properly, thoroughly. I just... I can't lose him." He buries his face in his hands, exhausted.

"Lets go to my office, he's probably antsy waiting for you."

Graves heaves himself from his seat, bone tired, but he needs to be strong to protect Credence, to free him of the toxic people that have invaded his life.

His body physically relaxes once he sets eyes on Credence through the glass of Tina's office, the tension drains from him. Tina is assessing him out of the corner of her eye. The last thing he needs is the two Goldsteins meddling in his and Credence's...what, relationship?

Queenie walks out to them, "A word Mr Graves? Teenie can you go in and sit with Credence? We'll only be a minute." 

The younger Goldstein may not be as outwardly assertive but Graves has a healthy respect for the woman, and she is not to be trifled with.

"That boy needs help."

"Why do you think I brought him to you?"

"No, he needs real help, doctors, psychiatrists, therapy. He obviously didn't tell me much but what he did tell me... And if he's mixed up with Grindelwald and that cult he must be dealing with some serious trauma."

Graves feels a pang of unease, knowing that he is responsible for some of that trauma. He took advantage of Credence when he shouldn't have. He's pulled the boy into even more danger.

"We'll get him help. But right now he needs to stay somewhere safe while the raids are carried out. And we need him to testify against his mother. We have enough evidence against Grindelwald without him and I wouldn't force Credence to face that bastard in court."

"You care about him", she not asking, just stating a fact.

"I'm not doing this now, not here" he responds gruffly, slipping past Goldstein and going to the office. 

Credence looks so small and fragile, curled in on himself on the hard, grey couch in Tina's office. He's wearing one of Graves' jumpers and it engulfs him, with his hands wrapped tightly around a cup of tea. Tina is whispering something to him intently. Graves is reminded that Tina was tasked with finding him, and she has interacted with his bitch of a mother. The tender way in which she talks to Credence shows she understands the magnitude of damage done to the boy. Not for the first time Graves is thankful for the sisters. Too many cops are like him, gruff and abrupt, the force needs more people like Tina, and no one is better suited to child services than Queenie. 

He sits next to Credence, no reason to distance himself from the boy, its only Tina and Queenie in the room to see. He wraps an arm around the younger man and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to black curls, he leaves his cheek resting on his boy's head before straightening up and getting down to business.

 

It took a hell of a lot of convincing but Credence finally agreed to stay in Graves' apartment over the next few days, he won't step foot outside. His boy is stubborn as hell and Graves knows if it wasn't for the power of Tina's 'disappointed face' they would still be arguing. He won't admit it but Graves is delighted to see that Credence still has so much fight in him. If Grindelwald and his mother can't break his spirit the boy is near indestructible in Graves' eyes, but then again he is heavily biased.

 

Graves and the teams make their move the following morning. Several teams moving simultaneously to avoid any information getting relayed back to Grindelwald or Mary-Lou.

He hears over the comms as Tina and her team swiftly enter the church. The only resistance they meet is from preacher herself. By the sounds of it Tina enjoys booking her a little more than is professional. There is a large group of children, many have no official documentation and don't seem to be in the foster system. The case against Mary-Lou and her church strengthens by the minute.

The trickiest part is catching all of the vans simultaneously. But Abernathy outdid himself in the planning. Not only were all of the vans quickly stopped the amount of drugs seized would later be recognized as the biggest drugs bust the city has ever seen. 

All of this was echoing in Graves' ear as he and his team entered Hallows. The club was empty of staff, even at this hour. He knew Grindelwald kept an apartment above the club. The gangster's main residence was too far out of town and Graves knew the blonde would want to be close by while the drugs were being transported. 

With his gun raised he kicked down the apartment door and led the team in a sweep of the apartment. It was empty, nothing incriminating in plain sight and more importantly, no Grindelwald. As they cleared the apartment a picture caught his eye. There on the fridge was a photo of himself and Credence leaving the library. That had been weeks ago, he thought no one had seen the,. He knew Grindelwald had Credence trailed but...but nothing, if someone had followed Credence to Graves' apartment even once then Grindelwald would know where Credence is right now!

He's never felt fear like this before. He's rooted to the spot for a solid minute, completely stunned. When his brain kicks back into gear Graves sprinted out of the apartment and through the club without a word to the SWAT team. If he brought backup it would only put Credence in more danger.

Swerving in and out of traffic with his sirens blaring Graves rips out his com, not prepared to explain to an anxious Tina what the issue was. He knew she would send back up to help him, so he needed to act fast to avoid a standoff or hostage situation with Grindelwald and Credence. 

There were no suspicious vehicles parked outside his apartment but that meant little. Cautiously making his way up the stairs Graves could see his front door was ajar. 

Opening the door he is met with the smug smile of Grindelwald. His eyes though are cold and flinty. Obviously pissed his drug empire has come crashing down. Grindelwald has his gun in hand, aimed right at Graves.

There, in front of Grindelwald, on his knees is Credence. His face buried in the older man's crotch. Its only when Graves hears the quiet chocking noises that he realizes Grindelwald has his cock stuffed down Credence throat. He sees red.

"Its over!", he seethes, "let him go!" he keeps his gun trained on Grindelwald, refusing to lower his guard.

"Imagine my disappointment Percy" Grindelwald says as if Graves hadn't spoken, "my trusted employee and my sweet boy, conspiring against me."

"Credence had nothing to do with the sting."

"Oh I know that. I'm talking about how you planned to steal what is mine! How foolish do you think I am?"

"He's not a toy! You and that bitch mother of his are going to pay for what you've done."

"My my, Percy. Getting all riled up. Its just a play-thing, entertainment", with a cruel smile he lowers his gun and presses the barrel to Credence's forehead. The young man whimpers but is otherwise gagged. "If this is the end for me do you really think I would let you and him ride off into the sunset? Come now, I thought you were brighter than that" he scoffs.

Graves hesitates, there's no guarantee that he can down Grindelwald, before the other man can get a shot off. He can't risk Credence. 

Thankfully Credence is not one to easily give up. Before Graves can comprehend what happens, Grindelwald is reeling back screeching. Credence rolls to the side out of the line of fire. This time without hesitating Graves pumps three bullets right into Grindelwald's chest. The moment hangs in the air, as if in slow motion Grindelwald collapses in a slump in Graves' kitchen. An ignoble death.

Rushing to Credence's side Graves wraps the gasping figure in his arms. When the shaking subsides Graves holds the boy at arms length to assess the damage. His face is smeared with blood and his left eye is already starting to swell. Graves can't stop running his hands up and down Credence, making sure he is ok. Alive.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have left you without protection" he's near incoherent with relief.

"Shh its ok, I'm here, we're both safe."

Graves can't believe it, Credence is soothing him! After everything this boy has been through hie is still as compassionate and kind as ever.

"I don't deserve you" he all but sobs into Credence's hair.

"Well thankfully its not just your decision to make" Credence says sternly, now its his turn to assess Graves. 

Their moment is interrupted by Tina and 5 SWAT guys bursting into the apartment. Tina takes one look at Grindelwald's body and Graves and a calm Credence kneeling on the ground and lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

The rest of the day is a blur. Graves get an earful from Seraphina. If he rushes off without calling for backup again she'll have his balls and from the look on her face she meant it. Tina was equally disapproving, but Graves couldn't find it in himself to be cowed. Credence was safe, the worst damage to him was just a black eye. All that blood had been Grindelwald's, Credence had bitten down on him quite hard. 

Reminding himself of his companion Graves wanders over to Tina's office where Credence is resting. He has been interviewed and given statements. Graves, with Tina's help had ensured that Credence wouldn't be a focus of the investigation. They had more than enough evidence without him, he didn't need to relive the trauma. 

Queenie was with the younger man. She had been an anchor for him throughout today's interviews, fighting his corner relentlessly. And now, showing that she might as well be psychic Queenie leaves Graves and Credence, knowing instinctively that they need a quiet moment in the midst of the chaos of today. 

"When can we go home?" a sleepy Credence mumbles.

Graves' heart thrills at Credence thinking of the apartment as home.

"Well it's still an active crime scene so we're going to stay with Newt and Tina for a few days."

"Mmph" an exhausted Credence can't muster up any other response.

Graves is more than happy to talk to his dozing boy, with Credence in his arms and two major threats nullified Graves is able to finally allow himself to feel everything he has been holding back for the past few weeks. The overwhelming relief and love that floods through him is enough to knock him on his ass (if he weren't already sitting). He hadn't let himself think of a future with Credence, not until Grindelwald was gone at least. Now there were endless possibilities open to them. 

"You'll like Newt" he whispers, smiling into Credence's curls, "he keeps so many pets I don't know how Tina puts up with it. You'll like them I think. We can stay with them for a few weeks until I can find us a new apartment...maybe even a house. Would you like that my boy? I'll get you anything you want all you have to do is ask."

Sitting there in the dim office as people flit to and fro just outside the door Graves feels a sense of calm, a sense of rightness. With Credence safe in his arms there is very little that can be wrong.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue with a short jump forward in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a really short epilogue to finish this fic up, like i said previously the ending was a bit abrupt and im not really happy with how this fic turned out but...oh well. 
> 
> thanks to everyone still reading, you're support has been great

"Oh so sorry, he gets a bit excited you know" Newt pants as he drags a massive slobbering Doberman away from Graves. 

What else did Newt think would happen! Of course the dog was going to go crazy once it knew food was coming. The second he and Credence began to set the table in the back garden, Niff, the Doberman came bounding through the house. Graves wanted to be more angry at Newt and the dog, there was slobber all over his jeans. But with Credence doubled over, clutching his stomach in silent laughter Graves couldn't find it in himself to be angry. All he felt now was wonder, wonder at Credence, at how resilient and beautiful he was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Queenie and Jacob stepping into the garden with food laden trays. Tina had wanted to throw a party, she says to celebrate Credence and Graves finding a new house, but Graves knows she's celebrating them moving out. It can get uncomfortable when your boss and his boyfriend stay over. 

"So Credence have you thought any further about what you're going to do?" inquires Jacob, picking up from where the conversation ended, once they were all seated around the table.

"I- I think I'm going to take a semester off, just until things are more settled and then I'll go back to school", he glances over to Graves, seeing if that was the right thing to say. Some habits die hard and Credence is trying to break so many ingrained responses, he's doing remarkably well. 

"That sounds wonderful sweetie. You won't know yourself when you're back in class and coming home to a new house every evening, it will be wonderful." Queenie squeezes the boy's hand, assuring him of the bright future ahead. Graves will be forever grateful to Queenie, to everyone really, they readily accepted Credence and supported him in the immediate aftermath of the whole Grindelwald/Mary-Lou situation.

Looking around at his family Graves is content. Queenie feeding Jacob some cake, Tina admonishing Newt for feeding his animals from the table. Credence happily observing the other couples. Graves reaches for the delicate hand, pressing a kiss to scarred knuckles. The shy smile he gets in response will forever send a trill up his spine. 

"Well we don't want to overstay our welcome, anymore than we already have. Goldstein, Scamander I'll see the both of you at the office tomorrow. Queenie, Jacob, we'll have you over as soon as the house is decent. Thank you all for your hospitality." He sounds gruff, but he can't help it. Public displays of emotion have never been his strong point. He watches as Credence hugs each of his friends (and Niff) before leaving Tina and Newt's with the last of their stuff.

As they pull out of the drive, both men quietly content, Graves once again reaches for Credence hand. Happy to be finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it, I hope people aren't too disappointed with the ending. Thank you so much to everyone who read and especially to those who commented, your encouragement was a great motivator (even if I didn't reply to every comment)
> 
> I'm always happy to talk about gradence or anything really on tumblr im at urban-caesar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcome :)
> 
> im on tumblr as well :) urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
